


In front of me my whole time

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asshole lover, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Break Up, Checking out guys, Criminal/Rapist, Cussing, Drinking in Bar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meaningless Relationship, Sex for fun, Temporary, beat up, change of heart, no love, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas was dating Sora but it was temporary till he find someone better that is. But after Sora freaked him out by giving him a ring and wanted to start a life with Roxas, he broke it off with Sora. Then after an incident, he finally realized his true feelings for Sora. So now he has to make everything right again. Roxas/Sora. Some sadness. R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In front of me my whole time

Roxas was in the mall trying to see if there were any hot guys around, but after checking out three guys, he sighed. They were all really plain looking.

 _Can't there be any good looking guys here?_ Roxas thought.

He has been in the mall for at least an hour trying to find someone to pick up. Yet there was nothing. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He snorted when he sees the caller ID. Sora. _Great_.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "What, Sora?" he answered with a hint of annoyance, which Sora failed to notice his tone.

"Roxas! Want to do something today!" Sora said cheerful through the phone.

"I'm busy later on." Roxas just wanted to hang up already. He was beginning to get a headache.

"Come on, please! You wouldn't neglect your boyfriend would you?" Sora pouted.

Roxas' eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Fine, I'll go to your house tonight!" He hung up angrily.

He fucking hated when Sora would bother him and when he says 'your boyfriend'. Sure Sora was his boyfriend, at least that's what Sora believes... but Roxas has other plans. Sora is just temporary for now 'till the blonde gets a better guy. Sora is just a distraction and an easy one at that. Roxas would consider him an easy fuck to screw as well.

His phone suddenly vibrated and it was a message from Sora. "Of course..."

'Can't wait for tonight! And I have a surprise for you!' the message read. Roxas scoffed. _So fucking annoying!_

They been together for half a year already. Sora was really happy while Roxas was just having fun. He thought this was a no strings attached kind of thing but poor Sora, he was head over heels in love with Roxas.

Roxas closed his phone without replying to the message. Then he left the mall, frustrated.

* * *

It was already fairly close to night time and Roxas was at the brunette's house outside, thinking if he should just leave. He wanted to go clubbing or go to a bar to at least find someone his type.

 _Well I'm here, might as well get sex out of it._ He knocked on the door. Then suddenly Sora rushed out, giving Roxas a deep kiss.

He hugged him. "You came. I missed you! I haven't seen you all day, where were you?!" Sora said smiling and nuzzling at his chest.

 _Trying to fucking find someone better so I can dump your sorry ass_.

Roxas slowly pushed him away, "I had to do homework so I've been studying all day." he lied smoothly. "We're both in college and close to graduating."

"Really, I have been bored all day and thinking about you." Sora grabbed Roxas by his wrist and rushed him in the house.

Roxas liked Sora but only as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. He doesn't care if he's using him, after all, people come and go. Besides, Sora is not his type… but he can get sex out of it, so why not! Roxas wanted to find someone that he can actually love. Someone handsome, funny, crazy wild, and very tall. Sora doesn't fit any of them. The brunette is short, romantic, average, and clumsy... nothing Roxas wants.

"Look I made us dinner!" he rushed him to the kitchen. Seeing the table all set with candles lit on. Quite romantic.

"Oh... I already ate coming on the way." Roxas said with a stoic expression.

Sora frowned. "Oh... okay, no problem. I'll just put everything away." His tone was filled with sadness.

"I'll be in the living room." The blonde just left the kitchen, not noticing how Sora was a bit hurt.

Sora sighed. He started putting everything away. All the food was put into the fridge. He picked up the cookbook he had just bought and put it in a drawer. He wanted to make Roxas a lovely and romantic dinner, to show him that Sora loves him. Lastly, Sora put up the candles after blowing them out, then headed to the living room to join Roxas.

Maybe I can give him his gift! Sora thought happily.

"Roxas, close your eyes." He went to get the gift quick then came back.

The blonde easily complies. Then felt something slide over his finger.

He snapped his eyes open to see a simple, silver ring on his middle finger. "What the fuck?" Roxas cussed and quickly threw the ring to the floor.

"Roxas, I know you're freaked out but just listen to me. I love you, so very much. I want to start a life with you. I wanted you to do this to me but I guess it's the other way around." Sora was trembling but being serious.

Roxas stared at him like he was crazy.

"No! I don't want to be in a relationship with you. You're just an easy fuck! I want somebody better! Not you!" Roxas shouted, he never wanted to be in a situation like this and he never thought it would actually happen.

Sora gasped. He had never heard Roxas talk like that.

"But… Roxas, I love you..." Sora was trying to reason.

"Well I don't!" Roxas stood up ready, to leave. He wanted to get out of here and away from Sora. Suddenly, the brunette grabbed his legs trying to stop him, he was on the floor looking pathetic, holding onto Roxas.

"Please don't leave me. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't leave. I'll take back the ring and everything!" Sora was crying and begging. Making Roxas laugh.

"You're pathetic." he sneered. Then yanked away from Sora's grip. "Goodbye Sora." Roxas left a heartbroken Sora behind.

* * *

The blonde wanted to go somewhere and have fun, he went to a bar to go get a drink. He wanted to forget about Sora and his damn stress.

After couple of drinks Roxas was feeling buzzed but he was not drunk. He was looking around the place, not seeing any hot guys.

_What a shame._

"Hey, how about another drink?" A red haired guy said.

When Roxas turned to look, his eyes widened. This guy was hot! And tall too.

"Hey. I'm Roxas." He said, words slurred.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" he grinned. _Axel, what a beautiful name._

"Well Axel, another drink would be awesome." Roxas laughed.

They talked for about an hour about their days and how Roxas was annoyed by his now ex, and Axel telling jokes. Roxas was laughing the whole time, Axel was extremely funny.

Everything was going perfect. Axel seemed like Roxas's dream guy, then his phone rang.

The blonde picked up without seeing the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Roxas..." It was Sora, sounding worried.

Roxas snorted. "What do you want?" He asked rudely, what perfect timing to ruin everything. Fucking Sora. _Leave me alone._

"I just wanted to- Roxas are you drunk?!" Sora heard his now ex's tone, and he was indeed was correct.

"None of your fucking business. We're through" He snapped his phone shut not in any mood to hear Sora out.

He went back to Axel who gave him another drink.

"Thank you so much Axel!" he was starting to like him. Better than Sora. _Fucking better._

When he drank the drink, he noticed it was stronger than the rest but thought nothing of it. He shrugs it off.

"So tell me about yourself, Axel" he smiled.

"Well I'm the type to take control and make you feel very good." he started to lean closer to Roxas.

Suddenly, Roxas' vision started to get blurry, everything moving around so much.

"I don't feel good..." Roxas said seriously yet slurred.

Axel chuckled, "That was fast, it's already kicking in." he slid a hand onto Roxas's leg.

Roxas might have been drunk but he was not stupid he understood what Axel meant. _He drugged me..._ He slap his hand away and tried to get away. Standing up, only to lose his balance.

Axel caught him, "Let's take you somewhere so you and I can have fun, whether you like it or not." he said amused.

"No... let go" Roxas said lowly. He was panicking. He couldn't move much, it was like his body was drained.

Axel didn't listen and started to drag Roxas out the bar, going outside.

Just when Roxas thought he was going to get raped by this creep, someone called out his name. "Roxas!"

_That's Sora's voice._

Both turned to look at the brunette. "Sora..." Roxas voice was extremely lowed now.

"Look kid, get lost. This guy is with me." Axel was pissed off.

"No, he's my boyfriend!" he shouted.

"So _you're_ the kid Roxas was talking about. I feel sorry for you, he was just using you 'till he find someone better." he said laughing at Sora.

"Roxas, come with me" he ignored Axel, which made the redhead angry.

The blonde couldn't speak but he did want to go with Sora. He tried to move on his own but Axel had a strong grip on him. _Help me_.

Sora noticed. "Let go of him you bastard." Sora cussed. And went closer to get Roxas only to be shove to the ground by Axel.

"Fuck off kid." He threatened.

 _This bastard._ Roxas got fucking pissed, and bit Axel on his shoulder hard. "Fuck!" He let go of him and was about to go after Roxas only to be stopped by Sora, protecting Roxas. That angered Axel.

Axel punch Sora in the face, falling to the floor, then kicked him. Over and over till Sora was bleeding, mostly from his mouth. _No! Stop hurting him! Stop!_ Roxas was shocked but with all his strength he jumped on Axel, so he could stop him from hitting the brunette.

Axel manage to grab Roxas and slam him to the wall, "Wow. You're feisty, I like that." he grinned evilly.

"Bastard." The blonde glared fiercely.

Then Axel started to put his hands inside Roxas's shirt, touching him. This time Roxas did freak out. He didn't want this... He wanted to love someone, who loved him back too. _I fucking deserved this..._

Suddenly Axel let go, Roxas slid down the wall to the floor, scared, "Ahh! Fuck, let go!" he shouted. Then Roxas sees Sora pulling his long red spikes, trying his best to defend Roxas. _Sora why?_

"That's it. You asked for it." He grabbed Sora by his shirt collar, and punch him at the jaw and in the eye. Poor Sora was getting badly bruises. That didn't stop Axel who kept at it. Punching harder.

"Hey, stop that!" A stranger yelled out, seeing everything.

Axel let go off Sora, who fell hard on the ground. The red haired made a run for it before he could be caught but the stranger took off after him.

Sora tried to get up, wincing and whimpering on his injuries that inflected mostly on his face. His eye was turning blue and purple, he was squinting since he couldn't keep it fully open, his eyelids. He looked at Roxas who was still near the wall, frightened.

He walked towards him. "Roxas, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He was very concerned. _Why are you doing this? Why do you still care? I hurt you..._

The blonde shook his head. Sora smiled. Roxas on the other hand took a good look on Sora, who was badly hurt.

"Come on, let me help you. Let's go home Roxas" he put Roxas's arm around his shoulder so he can help him. He was still drained and unbalanced due to being drugged.

* * *

Finally arriving to Sora's house, Sora set Roxas on his couch in the living room. He was about to go get some medicine and band aids for his face till Roxas grabbed him by his wrist. Stopping him.

"Roxas?"

"Why did you go to the bar?" He questioned.

Sora gulped. He knew Roxas would yell at him for going.

"I had a bad feeling about something and I wanted to make sure you were safe. I lo-.." he didn't finished since Roxas freaked out from before.

_He loved me all his time and I never bothered to care..._

"Look I'm sorry for every-" Sora didn't get to finish when Roxas suddenly kissed him, so passionate. Something that happened rarely for Roxas. _Well no more! I want him in my life._

Sora just stared at Roxas, stunned and thinking it was a dream. An amazing dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

Then Roxas pulled him onto the couch, on the bottom while the blonde on top. _I been an asshole and selfish... well not anymore._

"Roxas... Now is not the time, you're not feeling well. You're wasted. I can smell your breath..." Sora sounded disappointed. And he was, because Roxas hardly did this unless he wasn't feeling like himself.

"It's fine. I'm fine." He stated. _I want to show you my love._

"Roxas, I'm beaten up and I look awful. I don't look appealing at all. That's something you love." He sighed and tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Roxas.

"I don't care!" He firmly spoke.

"Yes you do... When I had acne all over my face, you didn't see me for a week or even want to be seen with me 'till it went away." Sora wasn't going to deal with this. Roxas was wasted and was rambling. Sora had been hurt by Roxas countless times and today it killed him because he was about to lose Roxas, the love of his life.

He tried to get up again and only for this time to be harshly pushed down. "Ow" he winced in pain. The brunette was still in pain from the beating.

Roxas wasn't aware that he hurt Sora because he was trying to tell Sora that he was wrong.

He leaned down kissing the brunette in his collarbone. "...Roxas..." Sora moaned. He can't resist him, it was so good.

He started nibbling his neck, licking and sucking. Slowly leaving small hickeys. He used one hand to slide inside Sora's shirt, pinching his pink nubs. Sora was enjoying every bit of it.

"Please. More..." Sora moaned loudly, he didn't care if Roxas was wasted. He can take advantage of him.

Roxas stopped what he was doing to look at Sora's blue orbs, looking straight at him. The blonde saw the bruises closely. He saw that his eye was swollen, lips busted and his were cheeks puffy. He was a total mess, Axel messed him up bad. _This is my fucking fault. You got hurt because of me._

Sora tensed when Roxas was staring at him. He was feeling self-conscious about his looks, well mostly his beaten face.

"Look, I know I look horrible and disgusting… you can put a blindfold on if you want to so you wouldn't see me." Sora suggested, sitting up slightly.

"No. You're beautiful, so fucking beautiful..." He said softly, leaning down to kiss his swollen bruised eye gently. He gave butterfly kisses to his cheek going down to his busted lip. He wish he could cure this angel. This sweet beautiful angel that he was so cruel to. _I'm so sorry Sora._

Sora mewled, Roxas was being so gentle and loving. It felt incredible.

Suddenly, Roxas got really tired and felt drowsy. He laid his head on Sora's chest, "I love you Sora..." _so fucking much_ , he whispered before everything went black for him. The drugged fully kicked in, finally coursing through his body.

The brunette's eyes widen, hearing what Roxas had just said. "Roxas?!" He called out, only to find out that the blonde passed out.

He was disappointed. He was hoping that he would remember the next day, praying that everything would go right again.

"I love you too Roxas..." he smiled saying it to the sleeping blonde. And falling asleep as well with him on the couch.

* * *

Morning came by. Roxas felt really comfy, he had warmth. It's been awhile he had that feeling. He liked it a lot.

When he stirred until he hit something under him. He snapped his eyes opened to notice that he was on the couch. He looked up to see that Sora was under him sleeping, his arm coving his face.

_What the fuck did I do last night? Did we fuck?_

Roxas couldn't remember anything that happened last night. It was probably because of the drug. The last thing he remembered was heading to the bar to get a drink because Sora gave him a ring, which he was against.

He tried to get up slowly so he could leave the house without any notice from the brunette, but he made noise.

Sora woke up only to realize that Roxas wasn't with him anymore. "Roxas?" He sat up, seeing that Roxas was leaving.

The blonde cringed, he was so close to the door. _Great he caught me._ He turned around, "Listen Sora I- What the fuck happened to your face!?" he shouted seeing the poor brunette's face looking swollen and bruised up. He got beaten up badly. He couldn't open his eye very well. _What the fuck happened last night?_

Sora frowned. Roxas didn't recall anything that happened yesterday.

"You don't remember anything from yesterday?" he said nervously.

"No I don't fucking remember shit. Was I wasted? Never mind that, what happened to you?" He didn't recall anything, but he questioned the brunette seriously.

Sora opened his mouth only to close it because there is no point in telling Roxas. What's the point of telling him if he doesn't even remember?

"I fell down and I hit my face..." Sora lied. He was hurt that the blonde didn't remember anything.

"Really? Well you need to be more careful, you're a clumsy person after all." He didn't mean it to sound as rude as it did.

"Yeah..." He said distantly, signing. He felt like crying.

"Well I'm leaving." He walked towards the door, still feeling awkward from yesterday's love confession.

Sora was about to call out for him but stopped. He clenched his hand, making a fist. There's no point if Roxas doesn't feel the same way.

Then Roxas left the house and maybe out of Sora's life...

Sora broke down crying. His heart was shattered and it hurt. He lost his true love.

* * *

Roxas walked down the sidewalk, still trying to remember what happened yesterday but it's all a blank.

_Why can't I remember?!_

As he was walking, he bumped into someone, not paying attention. "Oh sorry about that." Roxas said. And was going to continue to walk when the guy called.

"Hey it's you from yesterday?" The silver haired guy asked.

"What? Yesterday?" He listened, who is this guy? _How does he know me?_

"Yeah. You were with a criminal, and he drugged you?"

Roxas's jaw dropped at hearing that.

"What!" He said seriously.

"The person you were with last night was a criminal, a rapist that drugs his victims that he meets in bars or parties then beats and burns them non-stop. He drugged you yesterday, with a drug that causes people to forget what happened." Roxas just stood there taking everything in, that's why he couldn't remember.

"Fuck! I can't believe I met someone like that! So I would never remember?" He snapped.

"Usually no, unless you think hard on it, then most cases yes." He replied.

"Who are you?" Roxas suddenly questioned. How did this guy know everything?

"I'm detective Riku. We have been looking for that criminal for months and I caught him yesterday." Riku said relieved.

Roxas wanted to ask something else but was scared to know the answer. "Did he..." he didn't want to finish.

Riku didn't know what he meant till he realized. "No. You got lucky, you were his next victim but you were saved."

The blondes sighed in relief. "Really? Thank god, thank you."

Riku got confused then shook his head. "Oh no _I_ didn't save you, another guy did. He got a real bad beaten interfering. I feel bad for him, I hope he's okay." Riku said worriedly.

"Someone else? How did he looked like?" Roxas questioned. _It couldn't be..._

"Short, brown spikey hair… he was putting up a fight and was really trying to protect you. I tried to reach him in time to help him but the other bastard got away."

Roxas gasped. "Sora!" It was Sora that saved him! _That's why he had bruises! He protected me!_

"Thanks so much Riku for telling me! I have to go." He rushed back to Sora's house. He needed to see him.

Riku watched him run off, he sure in hell thought the blonde was lucky. He had been the only person that managed to have contact with Axel and not been raped, beaten, or burned. Indeed lucky.

Roxas continued running.

_Sora I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. And because of me you got hurt... Why does that sound like Deja vu?_

He was trying very hard to remember yesterday. He really wanted to remember.

As he was thinking, memories from last night were flooding in slowly. A red haired guy, _the criminal,_ gave him something to drink and it was strong. He remembered being weak and feeling sick, then being force by the criminal to go with him.

He thought harder.

Sora found him, Axel shoved and kicked him...and... _Come on, think!_ _I got mad and he hurt Sora. I tried to fight him only to be almost molested by him... then Sora again attacked, Axel got furious and started beating Sora up badly. I got scared by everything going on... then Axel ran away. I saw Sora seriously injured, and felt bad because he protected me... he cared so much._

_I'm such an asshole._

_Then I remember that Sora took me to his house... I realized that he went through so much trouble to protect me. I hurt him... Then I fully realized that I truly love him._

The blonde finally remembered what happened yesterday. _Sora..._

He gets into the brunette's house. "Sora!" he shouted.

No response.

Rushing to his room he spots him in his bed asleep with tears down his face and red puffy eyes. The sight made Roxas want to cry.

Slowly he goes to where he is and lays next to him, softly touching his spikes with his hand. He caresses his face gently.

Sora slowly woke up to the warmth and saw Roxas.

"Roxas..." He smiles softly, thinking it's a dream. "I love you so much..." he yawns feeling sleepy. "At least you're still in my dreams." He nuzzled his head into Roxas' shoulders.

The blonde frowned, feeling extremely guilty by everything he had done to Sora. For acting cruel and horrible to him. Sora was never like that. All he ever wanted was Roxas.

"I'm sorry for everything Sora. I took you for granted, never caring for your feelings. Always letting you down... Always thinking of finding someone better than you, someone my type. But I don't care anymore... All I ever wanted was in front of me the whole time, and I've been a fucking idiot to not see that. You are the one person I love, and I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out." he said gently to the sleeping brunette.

_I'm going to make it up to you._

He covered Sora with a sheet so he wouldn't be cold. And kissed his forehead, smiling.

Roxas left the house to go get the things he would need.

* * *

After hours, Sora woke up as it was getting closer to night. Well who could blame him, he was still hurt. His heart was shattered. He didn't want Roxas out of his life... he loves Roxas. He even had a dream about him, that he was next to him...

At least I will have memories of you, Sora thought.

He got up to go to the leaving room. He felt awful, like a ghost. He checked his phone, hoping Roxas would have called or texted but sadly, there was nothing.

'So we're really over…' Sora thought. Tears, slowly forming.

As he turned the living room lights on. He gasped at what he saw.

Dozens of roses everywhere, some in vases, while others were scattered everywhere. It looked beautiful. Sora smiled lovingly.

He hoped it was from Roxas but at the same time he knew it couldn't be because Roxas hardly does anything romantic.

Quickly rushes to pick up a vase full of roses and smelled it. He loved the aroma it gave off.

"Smells so incredible!" He continued sniffing, then he noticed a card sticking out of the vase.

Putting the vase down, he got the card to read it up close. It read:

'Turn around'

Sora was confused, then his eyes widened... It couldn't be... could it...?

He turned around, gasping. It was Roxas!

"Roxas?!" He said in disbelief. What if this was a dream? Was he still sleeping?

The blonde takes a deep breath. "Sora I know I've been an asshole to you for a long time…and you have always been there for me and stuck by me. It's true that I was just using you," Sora frowned hearing that but the blonde continued, "but not anymore. I realized that it doesn't matter and I realized my feelings... I love you Sora and sorry it took me a fucking long time to figure it out. I finally remembered what happened yesterday."

Sora eyes widen in shock. How?

"You got hurt because of me. You protected me, even when you had a chance of getting away, you still stuck by me protecting me. I'm very grateful to have someone like you. Sorry for everything I ever done to you Sora. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? I know I'll never forgive myself for hurting you but I will do whatever it takes to make you love me again." He paused, going closer to Sora.

Roxas got down on one knee, holding a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful, sterling silver ring with a black stripe and a gem on it. It was the color of Sora's eyes. Sky blue... Sora's jaw dropped.

"Sora will you make me the happiest person on earth? Will you marry me? We can start a new life. We can move in together, do all the things you love, just be in each other's arms. I love you... I don't want to lose you. I never knew what I had till I almost lost it, because of stupid stuff I did. You were all I ever wanted, it was in front of me this whole time and I never noticed. Please don't leave me, I love you Sora." He finished, looking directly at Sora.

The brunette looked at the ring softly, he was surprised by everything Roxas just said and did. But he was slightly unsure. He loved Roxas with all his heart and wanted to be with him but he didn't want to get hurt anymore. He decided.

He looked at Roxas then answered. "No."

Roxas frowned, heartbroken and confused. Suddenly, he was feeling random emotions he thought he would never feel. _It's too late... I ruined the chance. He doesn't love me anymore..._

As he was about to get up he was caught off guard by Sora tackling him to the floor.

"No, I'll never leave you! I love you so much! I forgive you, just don't leave me again." Sora cried on the blonde's neck.

Roxas smiled happily, relieved by everything.

"I love you too, Sora. And I'll never leave you." Roxas hugged him tightly. _I will never let you go from now on._

"And YES! I'll marry you!" Sora said, kissing Roxas. He got what he wanted. Being together with the blonde.

Both sat up, Roxas put the beautiful ring on Sora's middle finger. "It's so beautiful Roxas. Thank you." Sora looked at his hand with so much joy. Then he realized something.

"Where's your ring? Doesn't it come with a pair?" He asked, slightly confused/

Roxas chuckled. "I don't need another ring when I already have a beautiful one." He lifted his hand so Sora could see it up close.

The brunette gasped. Roxas was wearing the silver ring that he gave to him before he threw it.

"Thank you Sora, for forgiving me." He kissed Sora giving him a sweet loving kiss with so much meaning.

Sora smiled. He intertwined his fingers with Roxas', both rising up and heading to the bedroom to 'make up'. Both were really content after that.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since then. Sora's bruises were completely healed, now being able to have his eye fully opened and see well.

And just like Roxas said, they both were living together. Roxas moved in with him, both being closer than ever. Sora was still scared that Roxas would one day leave him but the blonde would always reassure him that it would never happen.

"Oh, you know who I bumped into today?" Sora said watching t.v. in the living room.

"Who?" Roxas said in the kitchen doing something.

"The guy that went after Axel? His name was Riku." After Roxas and Sora made up, the blonde told Sora who Axel was and what kind of person he really was. Sora was shocked that Axel was a criminal, and he was close to getting Roxas. He could have hurt him bad if Sora never went to Roxas's rescue.

Roxas suddenly stiff. "Really? What did he say?" he questioned. He never told him about his talk with Riku since it didn't really seem important or mattered.

"Oh nothing, just if I was okay. He was really worried since Axel gave me a harsh beating." He replied.

The blonde sighed in relief. For some reason, he got mad for a moment but he didn't know why…jealousy?

"That's it?"

"Yeah... Oh wait, he gave me his number so we could chat. He was so kind." Sora said happily, showing the small piece of paper to Roxas.

Roxas eyebrow twitch in anger. Then asked slowly. "Sora do you know why he gave you that?" _He wanted something more. He didn't notice the damn ring._

"Yeah he probably wanted to make a new friend!" Oh Sora, only if he knew.

The blonde face palm himself. _He is so dense!_

"Sora, are you going to chat with him?" _Please don't say yes._

"Yeah! I have his number so we can talk an- Wait! Roxas what are you doing!" He said, completely surprised when Roxas suddenly came behind him snatching the piece of paper, ripping it into pieces!

"Roxas why did you do that?" He was slightly upset. Sora had never seen him like this before.

"Because I don't want you talking to him. You're mine. I don't want anyone else having you." Roxas said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Sora.

Slowly Sora smiled, realizing what's going on. "You're jealous!" He exclaimed.

The blonde blushed. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Well if you're not then I guess I'm going to have a chat with Riku." He snickered, teasing and getting up to leave. But before he could, Roxas pinned him down on the couch.

"Alright! I'm jealous. Please don't go see him." He admitted somewhat embarrassingly, he was jealous. _You're mine only._

Sora grinned, truly happy. This was the first time he seen his lover jealous, and for him.

"I won't, I was just teasing. I love you Roxas, no one else." Sora gave him a chaste kiss. The blonde smiled, relief. And kissed Sora back too.

"Now come on I have a surprise for you." He grabbed the brunette by the wrist, leading him to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Sora was in awe. It was a romantic dinner with candles.

"Oh Roxas." He was indeed amazed.

"Yeah... you did that not too long ago and I didn't even bother to eat. So I wanted to do this for you." he said gently, smiling.

"Thank you, I love it!" _Just for you Sora_.

"And I love you." Roxas will never get tired of saying those words to Sora because he truly means it.

"Love you too Roxas." both kissed again.

They both sat down and talked lovingly. Everything came out good at the end. Both were happy, having each other. And that was all that ever mattered.


End file.
